Visiting Hours
by paperdominos
Summary: This story is about Bokura Ga Ita. Yano, and Takashi are reunited when Takashi decides to visit. She came when Yano's mother just passed away. After she cheers him up she goes home. When Yano decides to visit another tragic senerio happens to Takaishi.


Visiting Hours

Chapter 1

"Bye," I said quickly to my mother.

"Bye, call me when you get there." She said as I ran out the door grabbing my car keys from my purse and gammed them into the key hole as it roared to life.

I quickly curved out of the driveway as I speed down the road towards the train station.

"I'm going to be late!" I kept thinking as I speed quickly down the roads.

When I finally reached the train station, I gave my car to 'Park N' Drive' and quickly gave the guy my ticket.

With my luggage I lunged myself onto the train headed towards Tokyo. The doors closed behind me as I exhaled, and sat down next to a window. I looked at my clock witch said 7:30am. I yawned, and then the next thing I knew it I was asleep.

I was jerked awake by a sudden scream. Surprised I looked around to see a little girl crying on the floor.

I quickly got up, and ran to her side. "Are you alright?" I asked sympathetically.

She looked up to me, and started to cry into me. "Where's mamma?" The girl cried.

"What does your mother look like?" I asked her.

"She's my mamma!" She cried, as a terrified woman ran towards us and whisked the little girl into her arms.

"Don't every scare mom again you hear." The woman said, trying to pull herself together. She looked over to me and said, "Thank you thank you thank you."

"It was nothing really," I said honestly getting up off the floor as the woman walked away.

I went back to me seat, and watched the clouds pass by, and that's when I started to think about Yano. He is my boyfriend, whom I haven't seen since he left two months ago. I was so exited to see him.

The train came to a halt, and then the monitor said, "Tokyo passengers please step out, it was a pleasure having you on board today."

I quickly grabbed my bags, and rushed out the doors. I breathed in the Tokyo air, and then walked towards the exit.

When I got out of the train station, a taxi took to me to my apartment. I thanked the driver, and gave him his money. Turning around I saw the Hilton stoop before me. Intimidated, I quickly rushed inside, and got my keys.

I had room 315. Going up the elevator a guy asked me, "Do you have a pen anywhere I could use for a second?"

"Sure," I said and rummaged in my purse for a pen. When I found it I handed it to him.

He wrote something on his hand and gave it back to me with a, "Thanks."

"No problem." I said, and put the pen back into my purse. I got off, at level 5. I went into my apartment and looked around. It had one queen bed, with a kitchen, and living room.

Satisfied I put my stuff down on the bed, and went out in search for Yano. Usually people are really tired after a train ride, or an airplane ride, but not me, and I hadn't the slightest clue why, but I didn't mind.

I wandered around his school grounds for a while. I was going to wait for school to be done to say hi.

While I was walking I heard someone ask, "Are you alright?"

Nobody answered, and I kept walking.

"You really shouldn't smoke," The girl said again.

I followed her voice as she continued her one-sided conversation.

"Come back inside." She said.

I appeared by the school building, as I saw a girl. She was very pretty, and had dark black hair.

I looked further and saw Yano, and he was smoking. Surprise overcame me as I questioned weather it was him or not, "Yano?"

They both looked at me, and I saw both of there eyes bulge, as Yano dropped the cigarette. He jumped off the windowsill he was sitting on, ran over, and hugged me.

"What happened?" I asked.

His smiling face was bright in the sun as it turned into a frown.

"Um…Takashi," He asked as the girl behind him ran to his side.

"You're Takashi?" The girl asked.

I nodded as she said, "It's so nice to meet you, I'm Yano's friend, Sengenji."

"Hey," I said confused.

"I'll be going then, see you in class Yano, and see you later Takashi!" She yelled as she ran away.

We stood there silently for a while when Yano said, "There are things that I haven't told you yet."

"What kind of things?" I asked confused.

"My mom died, a few days ago." He said.

"What?" I asked petrified.

He looked at his shoes and said, "Sorry for not telling you."

I didn't really care that he didn't tell me right now. He must be hurting. I brought him in close, and hugged him. After a minute I heard him start to cry.

"It's going to be alright," I said, "I won't leave you. I won't ever leave you."

His tears kept coming like he just let everything go.

"Don't be like Nana," Yano said threw his tears.

"I won't I won't ever die." I said, "I won't ever betray you, I swear."

I felt a rain drop on my head, I looked up to see that the sky had been absorbed my black clouds. The small sprinkle started to turn into heavy rain drops. Yano and I were soaked, but he still cried, and I didn't want to let go of him.

He finally released and said, "It's cold out here let's get inside." …and smiled.

I returned the smile and said, "Ok."

We walked inside the school soaking wet holding hands.

When the door shut a bunch of guys came running around a corner yelling, "Yano! Yano Where are you?"

I kissed him on the cheek, and got out a piece of paper, and a pen, and wrote down the address at witch I was staying.

"Here," I said smiling giving him the piece of paper, "I'm staying here, so when you want come visit."

His smile grew huge and said, "Thanks."

I walked away toward the exit, when I felt Yano tug on my arm. I looked around to see his face right next to mine. Our lips connected, and when he pulled back he whispered, "Thanks for coming."

I grinned happily, and left.

"Dude, was that Takashi?" I heard one of his friends ask as the door quietly shut behind me. I remembered the rain as it started to slam into my head.

"Ah," I said calmly, but annoyed, so I quickly hurried to a taxi, and went home.


End file.
